


When He’s Not Even Trying

by northernxlights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxlights/pseuds/northernxlights
Summary: — У тебя есть кинки?Виктор удивленно взглянул на Пхичита.— Прости?— Фетиши, зависимости, вещи, которые заставляют тебя говорить: «Ох, вау, о да!».— Я знаю, что такое кинк. Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?— Не делай возмущенное лицо. Это для моего проекта по психологии. Я говорил тебе о нем, но ты был слишком занят, чтобы слушать, пока пускал слюни на Юри.





	When He’s Not Even Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When He’s Not Even Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644615) by [qwartooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwartooty/pseuds/qwartooty). 



> На Фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5581682

Юри уставился на мигающий курсор, его голова была пустой, как и панель поиска на экране перед ним. Что он должен напечатать? «Способы как удивить Виктора Никифорова»? «Вещи, которые нравятся Виктору Никифорову»? «Как заставить всемирно известного чемпиона по фигурному катанию смотреть на ваше выступление, не отвлекаясь»?  
  
Юри застонал, положив свою голову на клавиатуру. Было бы чудом, если бы эти поиски дали реальный результат.  
  
Он мог слышать клерка около стойки регистрации, который сбрасывал ключ-карты. Повторяющиеся щелчки начинали действовать на нервы. _Щелк, щелк, щелк._ Юри неспешно поводил лбом по клавиатуре, желая наконец забыть обо всем и пойти спать.  
  
Это, однако, заставило бы его зайти в номер отеля, который он делил с Виктором, источником насущной проблемы Юри. Глупый, рассеянный и _вечно отвлекающийся_ Виктор.  
  
— Я не думаю, что так пользуются компьютером, - голос прервал поток мыслей Юри.  
  
Он выпрямился и попытался закрыть руками экран, его лицо выражало испуг. Пхичит поднял бровь, глядя на паникующего друга.  
  
— О, Пхичит! – Юри послал извиняющуюся улыбку. – Извини, что я ушел сразу после церемонии. Поздравляю с первым местом!  
  
— Спасибо! Поздравляю... Ты все еще в костюме? – его голос был на грани интереса и веселья, когда он смотрел на ткань, выглядывающую из-под пальто Юри.  
  
— Я... Я не был еще в своей комнате, на самом деле, - сказал Юри, надеясь, что Пхичит не спросит почему.  
  
— И почему? – его изучающий взгляд упал на компьютер между ними. – Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Пхичит с подозрением обошел компьютерный стол, который был предназначен для гостей отеля. Юри медленно убрал руки с монитора, боясь, что его лоб каким-то неведомым способом может перевести его мысли на клавиатуру. К счастью, в строке поиска было написано только «нпеееееееееееапеееееееееееееееееегггггггг».  
  
— Видишь? Ничего, - нервно усмехнулся Юри, почувствовав облегчение, что его лоб не умеет печатать.  
  
— Что ж, я говорил, что компьютером так не пользуются. Теперь скажи мне, что случилось? - уголок губы Пхичита дернулся.  
  
Юри открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но вместо этого он опустил голову и спрятался в своих руках.  
  
— Ничего. Я просто... Ничего.  
  
— Юри Кацуки, как ты можешь?! Ты – не ничто! – сказал Пхичит, резко ударив рукой по столу.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, - ответил Юри, убирая руки со своего лица. – Со мной ничего.  
  
Лицо Пхичита посерело.  
  
— Что ничего?  
  
Юри почувствовал себя отвратительно. Он заставлял своего друга беспокоиться о нем без необходимости.  
  
— Я... – начал он, но резко замолчал. Было бы справедливым просить у Пхичита совет? Поможет ли он своему сопернику?  
  
Пока Юри обдумывал верный план, Пхичит вскрикнул:  
  
— Ох, - широко открыв глаза, сказал он. – Я понял!  
  
— Ты понял?  
  
— О, Ю~уури, - пропел Пхичит и стукнул пальцем по носу своего друга. Его улыбка была слишком хитрой.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Наконец-то, расскажи мне все, - сказал Пхичит, прыгнув на стул.  
  
Юри потер нос.  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, о чем я говорю?  
  
— Конечно, я знаю. Это очевидно.  
  
— Разве?  
  
Было ли таким очевидным, что он выступал, будучи в панике? Потом он вспомнил, что перед ним сидел Пхичит, с которым он катался уже много лет. Если кто и заметил, то только он.  
  
— Я жду - нетерпеливо сказал Пхичит.  
  
— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
  
— Как так? – усмехнулся Пхичит.  
  
— У тебя выражение лица сплетницы.  
  
— Это проблема?  
  
Юри моргнул, его опасения увеличились.  
  
— Я и не знал, что тебя так волнуют мои проблемы.  
  
— Естественно, ведь я твой друг! Но мы не должны сидеть допоздна. Мне надо встать завтра утром и потренироваться перед перелетом.  
  
— Мне тоже! – улыбнувшись, ответил Юри.  
  
— Отлично! Вообще-то, - поморщился Пхичит. – Я предпочел бы сон. О, и перед тем, как ты расскажешь. Просто знай, что я полностью поддерживаю тебя, поэтому не скрывай ничего.  
  
Горло Юри сжалось, он перевел дыхание, пытаясь не разрыдаться. Он был рад иметь такого друга как Пхичит.  
  
— Спасибо, - его голос дрожал. – Серьезно, Пхичит, спасибо за то, что ты такой хороший друг.  
  
— Я не так хорош, как ты думаешь. Многие сделали бы так же, - ответил Пхичит, пожав плечами.  
  
— Ты единственный человек, кого я знаю, который помогает своему сопернику, - заметил Юри.  
  
— О чем ты? – испуганно спросил Пхичит. – Я не против тебя!  
  
— Что... Ты мой соперник.  
  
— Нет, определенно нет.  
  
— Ох, Пхичит, мы выступаем друг против друга.  
  
— Но я не хочу Виктора!  
  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
  
_Щелк._  
_Щелк._  
_Щелк._  
  
Юри тяжело сглотнул.  
  
— О... О чем ты говорил, - прошептал он.  
  
— О чем _ты_ говоришь? – прошипел Пхичит.  
  
— Мое выступление?  
  
— _Твое_ выступление?  
  
— Для Гран-При, - сказал Юри, осторожно глядя на Пхичита. – Где мы будем соревноваться друг с другом. Если я хорошо выступлю в России, имею ввиду.  
  
Пхичит осел, потеряв свое прежнее рвение.  
  
— Юри...  
  
— Ты не обязан мне помогать, если не хочешь, - сказал Юри. Его руки дрожали. – Как ты думаешь, о чем мы говорили?  
  
— Не волнуйся об этом, - отмахнулся Пхичит. – Я все еще хочу тебе помочь, даже если не с... этим. Что тебе не нравится в твоей программе? Я думаю, она прекрасна.  
  
— Сегодня Виктор отвернулся во время моего выступления.  
  
Пхичит бросил пустой взгляд на гостиничного клерка, который, к сожалению, не привлекал никакого внимания.  
  
— И? - спросил Пхичит, переводя взгляд на Юри.  
  
Юри почувствовал, как его щеки начали гореть.  
  
— Я сказал ему, чтобы он смотрел только на меня. Только на меня. Боже, это звучит так глупо сейчас. Я знаю, что это выглядит по-детски, но, когда он смотрит на меня, я продолжаю кататься. А сегодня мне кажется, что он выглядел скучающим. Что если он не захочет больше быть моим тренером, снова начнет выступать против меня, никогда не посмотрит на мое выступление и, смеясь, скажет мне в лицо «Какой Юри»?  
  
— Виктор никогда такого не скажет, - прервал Пхичит. – Поверь мне. До тех пор, пока ты не нарядишься как герой Доктора Сьюз*. И не забудь запостить фото в Инстаграм, я должен это увидеть.  
  
— Хорошо, но что мне делать сейчас? – продолжил Юри. – Мне удалось удивить его флипом. Я и раньше думал о добавлении четверного прыжка, чтобы удержать его взгляд на себе. Думаю, надо изменить компоненты в моей программе.  
  
Пхичит поднял указательный палец.  
  
— Прежде всего, мне нужно несколько секунд, чтобы тихо отметить тот факт, что я был прав, и что все это касалось Виктора, - он остановился, давая Юри время для смущения. Затем он поднял второй палец и добавил. – Во-вторых, если ты хочешь что-то поменять в своей программе, я, конечно же, тот, с кем тебе надо поговорить. Ты хочешь добавить яркую деталь в свое выступление, верно? Что-то, что заставит Виктора не отводить от тебя взгляд?  
  
— Ты поможешь мне? – приподнявшись, сказал Юри.  
  
— При одном условии, - ответ Пхичит, сверкая глазами. - Ты позволишь мне сделать маленькое исследование.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Виктор все еще был под впечатлением от выступления Юри. Он самодовольно улыбнулся своему кофе, наслаждаясь его теплом и освежающим холодом ледового катка.  
  
Юри закинул ногу на барьер, лезвие его конька опустилось рядом с плечом тренера. Юри был одет в голубой спортивный костюм, дополняя образ черными перчатками, а волосы все еще растрепаны от сна.  
  
— Что-нибудь стоит изменить со вчерашнего дня? - Юри спросил небрежно, схватив барьер и наклонившись вперед.  
  
— Вчерашнего дня? – Виктор начал размышлять о выступлении Юри, тепло кофе, казалось, добралось уже до груди и живота. – Как насчет поработать над прыжками, пока ты не устал? Я скажу, если увижу что-то.  
  
Юри был разочарован в ответе, но, ничего не сказав, закончил растягиваться. Виктор нахмурился, мысленно пиная себя за то, что не был хорошим тренером.  
  
_Я всегда забываю обращать внимание на катание, когда смотрю на тебя._ Подумал Виктор, наблюдая за тем, как Юри с опускает ногу. Затем он понял, что ничего уже не имеет смысла, и он покачал головой, стряхивая мысли.  
  
— Обрати внимание на локти. Они сгибаются, когда не надо, - Виктор лгал, но Юри кивнул, прокатывая круг.  
  
— Доброе утро, - раздался голос. Барьер дрогнул, Виктор обернулся и увидел спину, владелец которой доставал коньки из своей сумки.  
  
Виктор не был хорошо знаком с Пхичитом, но знал, что он старый друг Юри.  
  
— おはよう!** – улыбнувшись, сказал Виктор.  
  
— О, ты практиковал свой японский, - сказал Пхичит, не впечатленный словами Виктора. Он все еще был в капюшоне, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы развязать свои тенниски. – Интересно, как разные акценты звучат для носителей языка?  
  
— Русские акценты считаются самыми сексуальными в большинстве стран, - сказал Виктор, поворачиваясь к Юри. – Выше! – крикнул он на первый прыжок.  
  
— Сексуальными, да, - ответил Пхичит, закатывая глаза. – Так или иначе, у меня есть вопрос, можно?  
  
— А? – Виктор слушал в пол уха.  
  
— Я делаю проект по психологии в школе, и мне нужны некоторые данные о людях из разных стран. И это круто, учитывая, что я участвую в международном конкурсе. Этот проект о кинках.  
  
— Ммм, - сказал Виктор, не слушая.  
  
— У тебя есть кинки?  
  
Виктор снова хотел что-то крикнуть, но открыл рот и с удивлением взглянул на Пхичита.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Фетиши, зависимости, вещи, которые заставляют тебя говорить: «Ох, вау, о да!».  
  
— Я знаю, что такое кинк. Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?  
  
— Не делай возмущенное лицо. Это для моего проекта по психологии. Я говорил тебе о нем, но ты был слишком занят, чтобы слушать, пока пускал слюни на Юри, - ответил Пхичит, закончив завязывать шнурки на коньках, он встал.  
  
— Я... Нет, у меня их нет.  
  
— Пхичит! Почему ты все еще не на льду? – пронзительный голос тренера Пхичита, вышедшего из ванной, прервал разговор.  
  
— Упс! – Пхичит открыл ворота и вышел на лед. Он повернулся к Виктору, закрывавшему дверь. – Просто напиши все на листок до того, как мы разойдемся. Я не буду включать твое имя в проект.  
  
— Но я не хочу участвовать, - ответил Виктор.  
  
Пхичит сложил руки в умоляющем жесте, катясь спиной по катку.  
  
— Кинки, - пробормотал Виктор. Тренер Пхичита спас его, встав по другую сторону катка. Было слишком рано для общения.  
  
Раздался резкий звук лезвий, сменяясь стоном.  
  
— Перекрутил, - сказал Юри, поднимая руку, не давая сказать это Виктору.  
  
— Не отвлекайся, - отругал его Виктор. – Ты всегда перекручиваешь, когда задумываешься.  
  
Пхичит, проехав полкруга, наклонился к упавшему Юри и сказал что-то, заставив его нахмуриться и покраснеть.  
  
Вздохнув, Виктор наклонился немного вперед, чтобы лучше видеть выражение лица японца, поднимающегося со льда. Юри бормотал себе что-то под нос, но, встретившись взглядом с Виктором, быстро опустил голову вниз.  
  
— Думаешь о фетишах? – неожиданно спросил Пхичит, скользя мимо Виктора.  
  
— Пытаюсь не думать о них, - чуть не уронив чашку, ответил Виктор.  
  
Юри некоторое время находился у дальнего конца катка, катаясь туда-сюда и работая над прыжками. Виктор иногда говорил ему об ошибках, но, по большей части, он просто смотрел.  
  
Он наблюдал за изменением лица Юри, когда тот сосредотачивался на предстоящем прыжке. Он смотрел, как его глаза широко раскрывались с каждым перекрученным прыжком. Он смотрел, как Юри начинает улыбаться, когда он смог удачно прыгнуть шесть раз подряд. После пятнадцати минут тренировки японец проскользил к своему тренеру.  
  
— Виктор, - Юри затаил дыхание. – Можно мне немного воды?  
  
Виктор смотрел, как по горлу Юри катится капелька пота, оставляя за собой мерцающий свет на гладкой коже.  
  
— Виктор?  
  
— В... Воды? – он наконец-то сфокусировался на словах своего ученика. – Подожди секунду.  
  
Виктор нырнул в сумку, стоявшую возле его ног, и начал в ней рыться. _Меня это возбуждает?_  
  
Он нашел бутылку с водой и вернулся к Юри. Пхичит, скользя мимо них, ехидно поднимал брови.  
  
— Вот, - Виктор оглянулся через плечо Юри, но быстро перевел взгляд, решив полностью игнорировать Пхичита. Японец взял бутылку, открыл и, наклонив голову, начал пить.  
  
_Меня это возбуждает?_ Вновь подумал Виктор, наблюдая, как у Юри дергается кадык от глотков. Закончив, Юри убрал горлышко бутылки с характерным звуком.  
  
Чпок.  
  
_Фетиш? Абсолютно нет._  
  
— Спасибо, - улыбнулся Юри, отдавая бутылку обратно. Его улыбка была такой яркой, что ослепляла глаза этим ранним утром.  
  
_Я возбужден._  
  
— Все хорошо? – спросил Юри, его выражение лица изменилось.  
  
— Да, Виктор, все в порядке? – останавливаясь, тихо сказал Пхичит. Челестино потянулся и постучал его по макушке, чтобы тот сосредоточился на разминке.  
  
— Я в порядке, - отрезал Виктор, испепеляя Пхичита глазами.  
  
— Ты выглядишь напряженным. У тебя болит голова? – Юри снял перчатки и прикоснулся ко лбу своего тренера.  
  
_Фетиш к рукам? Фетиш к перчаткам?_ Виктор чувствовал взгляд Пхичита. Глядя в глаза Юри, глубокие, карие и невероятно красивые, в голове тут же появился список со всеми кинками Виктора.  
  
_Ресницы.  
  
Брови.  
  
Нахмурившиеся губы.  
  
Потные пряди волос.  
  
Глаза Юри.  
  
Дыхание Юри.  
  
**Юри.**_  
  
— Да, голова болит, - ложь. - Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Может пойдем? У нас еще осталось время для сна перед полетом, если пойдем прямо сейчас.  
  
_Сонный Юри._  
  
— Нет, все хорошо. Очень важно сейчас потренироваться, иди, – Виктор настоял. - Видимо, слишком много кофеина.  
  
— Хорошо, - взгляд Юри все еще был обеспокоенным, но все-таки убрал руки. – Дай мне знать, если будет хуже.  
  
Виктор наблюдал, как он катается и выполняет прыжки, борясь с желанием посмотреть на его задницу.  
  


***

  
  
Пхичит, выходя с катка, подошел к скамейке, где Виктор развязывал шнурки на коньках Юри.  
  
— Пхичит, было приятно вновь тебя увидеть, - улыбнулся Юри.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто мы не увидимся больше, мы встретимся еще на финале Гран-При!  
  
— Надеюсь.  
  
— Точно встретимся! - поправил его Пхичит. Он взглянул на Виктора, который смотрел на босую ногу Юри с видом надвигающейся гибели. Его пальцы слегка дрожали. Пхичит, опустив руку Юри на плечо, прошептал ему:  
  
— Не волнуйся за свою программу. Я почти уверен, что он отвернулся, потому что ты ошеломляешь его.  
  
— Ошеломляю? Хорошо это или плохо?  
  
Пхичит пожал плечами и повернулся к Виктору.  
  
— Не беспокойся о списке, можешь отправить его позже.  
  
Виктор схватил конёк обеими руками и поднял глаза. У него был испуганный взгляд, будто он узнал о по меньшей мере дюжине своих детей, пытаясь выяснить, что с ними делать.  
  
— Их так много, - пробормотал он.  
  
— Какой список? – Юри с непонимание смотрел на них.  
  
— О, никакой, - Пхичит, положив руки в карманы, улыбнулся и пошел к выходу, где его ждал тренер. – Не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать его, Виктор!  
  
— Прочитать что? – все еще недоумевал Юри.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я покажу тебе этот список на свадьбе.  
  
— На какой свадьбе? – Юри и Виктор хором отозвались.  
  
— Эти двое, похоже, хорошо ладят, - сказал Челестино, когда Пхичит наконец-то добрался до него. Он открыл дверь на улицу, где солнце беспощадно светило в глаза.  
  
— Вы и понятие не имеете, - вздохнул Пхичит и надел солнцезащитные очки.

**Author's Note:**

> * Теодор Зойс Гайзель (Доктор Сьюз) — американский детский писатель и мультипликатор. Автор таких произведений, как "Гринч — похититель Рождества" и "Кот в шляпе".  
> ** Доброе утро!


End file.
